Life as a cub
by pottersnapemalfoy
Summary: What if Remus Lupin saved Harry from going to the Dursleys on that dreadful Holloween night?Harry learns to live a good life.But when he goes to Hogwarts he finds out that his life is so much more than just happiness.


A New life

Summary: What if Remus Lupin saved Harry from going to the Dursleys on that dreadful Holloween night?Harry learns to live a good when he goes to Hogwarts he finds out that his life is so much more than just happiness.

Pairings:

Remus/Sirius

Harry/Draco

Lucius/Snape

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chapter 1: A lonely growl

Remus Lupin growled at the sight before stood The most Wizard World's highest Headmaster,Albus had a small frown placed on his old wrinkled McGonagall stood next to too had a small frown on her Lupin stared at the two.A faint sound of a motorcycle was heard in the looked on the other side of the road and he saw a giant man riding a motorcycle.

The motorcycle pulled to a heard a faint small whimper comming from the back of the fisted his hands and growled again as he heard his cub cry quietly.

Hagrid stood next to Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall with baby Harry Potter in his hands who was squriming in the wrapped up blanket that surrounded his little tiny 's hands were trying to reach out for Hagrid to keep him more just stared down at the small little bundle in his sniffled as a few tears started to form in his smiled sadly at Hagrid and placed a gentle hand on the giants shoulder.

"This isnt a goodbye 'll see him again.I bad will happen to Harry Potter."He stated sniffled again and wiped a few tears away from his moved between the two and placed Harry onto the fornt step of Number 4 Private drifted into a deep sleep from crying to long.A few tear streaks can be see on baby Harry's chubby ,Albus and Professor McGonagall left their ways and headed back to Hogwarts leaving baby Harry whimpering from the cold breeze.

Remus took his chance and made his way towards the disgusting muggle slowly trailed up to baby Harry and he sat down on the front step and picked up Harry slowly whilst trying not to frighten the small murmurred a warming spell to keep his little cub Harry opened his bright green eyes were full of smiled as he remember Harry having Lilly's eyes.

"Hi there sorry to have startled you.I havent held you in such a long time."Remus whispered raked his fingers through Harry's black looked up at remembered Lilly through Harry's only did Lilly Potter died a mear few hours held baby Harry close to his gripped onto Remus's robe with a firm chukled softly and kissed Harry's scar softly.

"It's alright not going to be staying here with these was a fool for thinking they'd protect you.I'll protect you and your godfather Sirius will be here with 're not going anywhere i we might as well get going it'll be getting day time soon."Remus muttered a spell and Harry fell into a deep sleep.

-x-

~A few hours ago~

Harry squealed as his father picked him up and tossed him in the Potter laughed as he caught Harry in his strong arms.

"Be careful James,Harry is still a shouldnt be tossing him up in the air like that."Lilly said to scoffed and smiled down at Harry.

"He's going to be just like me when he grows up.I can tell you see it Lilly?Seeing Harry going to his first year of him going on that train with a big smile on his 's going to have a lot of friends I can assure you that Lilly"James smiled at her husband and placed a soft kiss on his ran her hand up and down Harry's baby cheeks.

Lilly took baby Harry away from James and gently placed him in her arms."Im going to put Harry to bed 's near past his bed time."Lilly said quietly as she saw Harry closing his yawned cutely and snuggled into his mothers warm smiled at the leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Lilly's lips and a kiss on Harry's forehead again.

"Goodnight Harry"James whispered.

Lilly carried Harry up to his went in and walked over to the suddenly stopped walking when she saw the light flicker in the room."James?"She whispered suddenly saw the light shut made her held onto Harry heard Harry whimpered and move himself closer to her body.

She placed Harry in the crib and tucked him in opened his eyes as he saw his mother leave the room.

"James!"Lilly screamed as she saw James passed out on the rushed down the stairs and tried to get James to his feet.

"Foolissssssh girl,you ssssssshould've sssssstayed up in that room."A dark voice knew that voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Lilly...dont..go..save..Harry"James panted as he felt himself loose oxygen from his sobbed and held onto James tightly.

"No!i cant leave you!please you need to live!"She cried and held onto James as tight as she could.

"Lilly!stop this!go save Harry now!!"James yelled from the top of his sobbed and nodded and runned up the stairs into nersury.

Lilly rushed over to the crib and grabbed Harry and pulled Harry tightly to her door flew open and stood Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Hand over the boy girl."The dark Lord shooked her head and pressed Harry to her body more.

"Please..please dont kill 's just a .."Lilly dark lord laughed cruely.

"You think i'd just let Harry Potter free?Your wrong foolisssssh girl!"The dark lord yelled and pointed his wand at screamed as the Crutacius cruse slammed into her whole house was filled with terrified scream.

The foolish girl fell onto the floor covered in filled the room with Harry's quiet was by his dead dark lord sneered in disgust as he advanced towards the Potter whimpered as Tom moved closer to him.

"im going to kill you you Potter.I hope you like death."The dark lord said as he pointed his wand to Harry's door flew opened again and revealed Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

They both pointed their wands at the dark lord and screamed the "Expecto Patronum!".

Severus Snape panted and stared at his lover who was also panting for breath."we better get Potter away from the needs to hear about this."Snape went over and grabbed Potter off of the muttered a cleaning spell and he wrapped a part of his robe around the boy and they both flooed out of the destroyed home and went to Hogwarts.

~end of flashback~

Remus and Harry entered the small hutted whimpered and clunged onto Remus's robe again

"Shhh it's okay little lion.I'll protect you."Remus said as he placed his cub onto his small cotted shivered at the softed mattress and he fell into a deep sighed and placed a smal kiss on his cub's forehead.

"I'll protect you from anything Harry.I harm will come your way ever again.I'll make sure it muttered as he wrapped his arms around his cub and he pulled a shivering Harry closer to his chest and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

End of chapter 1.

please read and review!


End file.
